1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card, and more particularly to a memory card with a static electricity conducting board for use with a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras have become enormously popular in recent years. A primary difference between a digital camera and a conventional optical camera is that the digital camera records photos on a memory card and the conventional optical camera records photos on photographic film.
Memory cards are manufactured in several types such as multimedia (MM) cards, secure digital (SD) cards and reduced size multimedia (RS-MM) cards for use in different types of digital cameras.
A conventional memory card in accordance with the prior art has a circuit board with a chip. The chip is mounted on the circuit board to store digital data. The conventional memory card is mounted in a digital camera and is powered up by the digital camera to store photos taken by the digital camera. Static electricity is generated and retained on the circuit board of the memory card when the memory is powered up. The static electricity may damage the circuit board and the chip and cause the conventional memory card to fail. Therefore, the durability of the conventional memory card is lowered by the static electricity.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a memory card with a static electricity conducting board to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.